Fries/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Fries and the other characters. Fries almost always appears to come off as grumpy, stubborn, and serious and even sometimes mean. He can be demanding at times and looks down on anyone who jokes around or is lazy. He's also been shown to not really like characters who are too quiet or meek. Bell In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Bell tells Fries that he doesn't have to be so pushy after he tells Puffball to spin their swing around. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Bell asks Fries about his irritable and what could be the urgency, Fries says the urgency is because Four and X are about to announce the next contest. Fries explains that they always start with X mysteriously floating into the air. Fries, Eraser, and Bell all watch Four and X patiently. Bomby In "Welcome Back", Fries references how Bomby rarely speaks and asks how many lines he has in the episode. Later it's assumed he detonated Bomby in order to soften the soil he was using to grow Grotatoes.. Status: Minor friends Book In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", he backs away from Book because he doesn't like her cover. This leads to a slap fight between the two involving them both trying to eat bits of each other. In "Get Digging", Book tells Fries that she can't believe Coiny and Pin forced Teardrop on their team. Fries doesn't care as he didn't think Teardrop was really a leader anyway. Status: Enemies Bracelety In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries tells "Ringy" that he isn't a fan of Ice Cube and that she's a mere follower and that followers never win, causing Bracelety to say that she hates him. Status: Enemies Coiny In "Welcome Back", when Coiny attempts to eat a Grotato plant, Fries slaps his hand and tells him to be more patient. Coiny tells Fries that he needs to calm down and to take a deep-fried breath. Fries is not amused by this joke. Later, Coiny approaches Fries with some boiling frying oil so they can try deep-fried breaths. Fries refuses to participate and tells Coiny to stop as he begins to take the deep-fried breaths. Status: Bad terms, on his side David In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Fries says that Davids are the most annoying creatures he has ever laid eyes upon as Team No-Name is passing through Davidland. This is followed by an "Aw seriously?" from all the Davids as he had provoked them. Status: Enemies Dora In "Get Digging", Fries tells Dora to get digging because the ingredients are probably underground. She seems happy to do so. Status: Friends Eraser In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Eraser attempts to stop Fries from folding Foldy back to normal. Fries responds saying he's aware of his fear of pentagons but that there is a lot of things wrong with what he just said. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Eraser says that Fries is right about Four and X getting ready to announce the contest, Fries smiles. They both wait patiently with Bell for X to float into the air and are shocked when X does the opposite and goes underground. Status: Friends Fanny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fanny says that she hates Fries. She hates everything, however, so it is not that meaningful. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fries curiously asks how Fanny figured out who the impostor on her team was. Status: Good terms Firey In "No More Snow!", when Puffball explains that Firey and Gelatin tied their legs together and fell off, Fries says it seems like the type of thing they would do. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Fries is mildly annoyed when Gelatin and Firey ties their legs together and almost fall off Puffball, even stating they should kick them off their team as soon as they can. In "Welcome Back", Fries states that some of his fries were burned by Firey. Status: Minor enemies Firey Jr. In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Firey Jr. realizes Bracelety's name isn't Ringy, Fries agrees and says, "Who woulda guessed?" Firey Speaker Box In "Get in the Van", when the Firey Speaker Box announces the total number of votes, Fries tells him to get to the important stuff already. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Fries screams when he appears out of no where. Flower In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Flower explains to Fries that sound can come in to the jawbreakers but it can't come out, which confuses Fries. Later, Flower adjusts a jawbreaker piece that Ruby placed on Fries' face. Status: Likely friends Foldy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries is angry at Foldy and Stapy for playing rock, paper, scissors, in the middle of the contest. When Foldy volunteers to help, because she is light, Fries throws her towards their basket three times until she's shredded by the baskets propeller. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Fries yells at Four, demanding for Foldy to be revived. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fries reluctantly decides to fold Foldy back to normal after she is unfolded by Ruby. He claims that the process is extremely difficult. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Fries stops Foldy from turning in the fake emeralds because he felt that Four would feel cheated. Status: Friends Four In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Fries yells at Four to get Foldy back. In "Fortunate Ben", Fries asks Four if he can just disable Puffball instead of obliterating her. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Four and X switch bodies, Fries demands to know what's going on. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Fries and Eraser had gotten to know Four and X so well that they both anticipated exactly what the two hosts would both do, based on previous episodes, before announcing the contest. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Fries at first didn't want to turn in the cheap, plastic, green toys that resemble emeralds because he didn't think Four would want to be cheated. Fries screams when Four accuses Free Food of committing forgery, but then becomes unimpressed when Four uses word play to change "forgery" to "for Dream Island". Gelatin Fries and Gelatin are shown to have a very on and off friendship as Gelatin frequently annoys Fries. Status: Frenemies, on his side Friesdisgusting.gif Uhhhhhh.png Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-41-53-644.jpg Golf Ball In "Get Digging", after Golf Ball has assigned all of her teammates jobs, Fries angrily states that she didn't give herself a job. Golf Ball says she's team manager, which Fries calls a great excuse. When Golf Ball walks away, he mumbles "Well we'll see what you say when your kicked off." In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he tells Golf Ball that having her underground factory built is a waste of time, which gets him kicked into the incinerator by Golf Ball. Despite being killed by her, in "Get in the Van", he promises not to ever leave the team. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Golf Ball tells Fries to recover Rocky after Pencil kills him. Status: Minor enemies Ice Cube In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries states that he always thought Ice Cube was too meek, but that she is good at negotiation after all. Status: Neutral/Very minor enemies Leafy During the stinger of "Welcome Back", Leafy is seen behind a yoylebush ready to attack either Fries or Coiny. However, she changes her mind and retreats after the latter begins to breathe frying oil. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Leafy butts into a conversation Fries was in by saying she loves everyone, Fries interrupts and tells her she's not helping, angering Leafy. Status: Enemies Lollipop In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Fries angrily points that not only is Lollipop not on his team, but despite her wanting to see Yellow Face's ad, she is also trying to sell the exact opposite product as Yellow Face. He is left in shock when Lollipop ends up eating one of his fries and walks away. Status: Enemies Loser In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fries states that Loser's elimination was a very painful moment for everyone. Status: Fan Marker In "Four Goes Too Far", Fries stops Marker from looking at Pen and getting the twinkle from him. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Fries tells Marker he can stop digging after he's already won the contest for them. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", he tells Marker, Bell, and Lollipop to quit wasting time on Yellow Face's ad due to Four and X getting ready to announce the contest. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Fries at first doesn't allow his team to turn in the fake emeralds because he felt that Four would feel cheated, but Marker makes a point that Four would be fine with trash based on a quote Four said over a year ago. Fries figures that Marker is right and decides to turn them in. Status: Friends Match In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fries is complimented by Match when she sees him wearing a jawbreaker on his face. Needle In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Fries facepalms when Needle switches to W.O.A.H. Bunch over being called Needy three times. Pen In "Four Goes Too Far", Fries and the rest of Free Food avoid looking at Pen, who has the twinkle. Pencil In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when Fries yells at Teardrop's corpse to spin the wheel, Pencil points out that she's dead and then points out how Fries is no longer dead. Fries responds by saying that Gelatin gave him a dose of anti-poison. Later, when Pencil asks Fries who he ate, he responds with Spongy. Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", he roots for Pin to switch to the other team. In "Get Digging", Fries backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. In "Get in the Van", Fries jumps over a knife, thrown by Pin, that was meant to kill Leafy. In "Welcome Back", Fries is mildly annoyed by Pin when she tries to talk to him while he plants potato seeds. Status: Minor friends, on Pin's side Puffball Status: Friends Rocky In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Fries recovers Rocky three times. Ruby In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fries tells Ruby to stop playing with what he thinks are poppers when they are just pieces of jawbreakers. Later, Ruby places a jawbreaker on his face saying it looks pretty on him. Status: Likely friends Stapy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries is angry at Foldy and Stapy for playing rock, paper, scissors, in the middle of the contest. Fries ends up angering Stapy when he accidentally kills her. In "Questions Answered", Fries is upset with Stapy for not answering a question he knew the answer to. Later, after Stapy's cheating has won for their team, Fries says "good job" to him. Status: Minor friends Spongy In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", due to the side effects of anti-poison, Fries eats Spongy. Status: Minor enemies, on Spongy's side Taco In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fries can be seen standing next to Taco's dead body, along with Fanny, likely out of shock or concern. Teardrop In "Get Digging", Fries doesn't care about Coiny and Pin taking Teardrop off their team, stating that Teardrop wasn't much of a leader anyway. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he yells at Teardrop's corpse, telling her to spin the wheel for her prize. Status: Enemies, on his side Tennis Ball In "Get Digging", Fries demands to know what job Tennis Ball has in the team, Tennis Ball says co-manager. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Fries and Tennis Ball discuss how they'll save Gelatin and Firey from falling in Davidland. In "Welcome Back", Fries is likely grateful to Tennis Ball for making him the Grotato seeds, potato seeds that can grow with slightly less sun. Status: Friends TV In "Get Digging", Fries and Gelatin both hate TV's first Cake at Stake song. TV gives it another try, only for Fries to yell it's not any better. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Fries tells TV that his new Cake at Stake song is better than this last attempt. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Fries is greatly annoyed by the extremely loud ringing sound TV makes when he announces that Teardrop is eliminated. X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", it's revealed that X was hiding inside Fries after Four was multiplied with Donut. Fries doesn't have much of a reaction to this however. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Four and X switch bodies, Fries demands to know what's going on. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Fries and Eraser had gotten to know Four and X so well that they both anticipated exactly what the two hosts would both do, based on previous episodes, before announcing the contest. They start off by waiting for X to mysteriously float, only to be shocked when he instead goes underground. Yellow Face In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Yellow Face manages to get so many several contestants to join his team at once, Fries tells him he has amazing skills of persuasion and joins his team with Puffball. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Fries tells Yellow Face that they don't have time for him to do an ad. Status: Friends Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Fries laugh as the W.O.A.H. Bunch walks to the Cake at Stake area. Diggers In "Get Digging", Fries tells Bomby, Dora, Nickel, Rocky, and Yellow Face to get digging for ingredients. In the stinger ending of the same episode, he tells them they can stop In "This Episode is About Basketball", he tells Marker he can stop digging after their team has already won the contest. Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h06m00s229.png Dora_012.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h03m11s47.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h04m18s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h07m51s78.png Category:Relationships